


The Pilot

by guineapiggie



Series: Reflections of our Lives [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 200 words, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineapiggie/pseuds/guineapiggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Organa sends Poe Dameron on his mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pilot

"You did well in our last battles, Dameron," she says in that tired voice that doesn't quite sound like a great general's anymore.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"It was a bit reckless," she adds with a fleeting smile, "but let's call it bravery, shall we?" She walks over to the table and looks down at the maps with a sigh. There is an absent look in her eyes. "I have a very important mission, delicate matter, and I think you might be the man for it."

He looks at her, slightly confused. But he's just a pilot. She has more experienced people, old fighters like herself, people she probably trusts far more than him-

"Why me?" Poe blurts out.

"You remind me of someone," she mutters, then her voice cracks. "And you... you are the best pilot... the best pilot the Resistance has. That I have."

 

It's long after this conversation that he remembers the stories about how the Millenium Falcon escaped the Empire in an asteroid field and he wonders what kind of footsteps she expects him to fill.

Her best pilot had, after all, always been Solo, and that man was a war hero for a reason or two.


End file.
